The present invention relates to a commodity display board used when displaying commodities such as vegetables and fruits on a cooling case, a wagon or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a commodity display board which can be used as a base plate (or grating), a backplate, an inclined plate or the like to display commodities and with which display equipment such as rolling stoppers and partitions can be assembled.
In displaying round commodities such as oranges and apples, long commodities such as green onions and burdocks, leaf and stem commodities such as spinaches and leaf lettuces on a vegetable and fruit cooling case, a wagon or the like in a supermarket or the like, a base plate (or shelf plate) is attached to a display frame constituting the cooling case, the wagon or the like and commodities are put on the base plate to thereby display the commodities, a partition plate is provided on a base plate to thereby display the commodities in order on the base plate according to types, or a base plate itself is obliquely attached to a frame or a volume-up member called a filling is disposed on a base plate and leaf and stem commodities are displayed to be rested so as to add volume to displayed commodities and to make commodities appear attractive. By doing so, commodities are displayed beautifully and effectively to grow the buying power of consumers.
However, the base plate used for conventional commodity display is formed to have a dedicated shape and a dedicated size to conform to the display frame constituting the cooling case, the wagon or the like. Due to this, if the display frame is changed in shape or different frames are used, it is required to prepare various types of base plates different in shape and size accordingly, thereby disadvantageously pushing up cost. Furthermore, the base plate for the conventional commodity display is provided on the premise that commodities are put on and displayed the base plate. Due to this, the form of the base plate to be used is disadvantageously limited. For example, it is impossible to arrange the base plate vertically, to attach a commodity mounting plate in front of the base plate to thereby mount and display commodities thereon or to arrange the base plate obliquely to display commodities such as oranges by stages, thus lacking in flexibility.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-stated disadvantages. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a commodity display board which can be applied to various forms to be used according to the manner in which commodities are displayed, into which display equipment such as rolling stoppers, partitions and the like can be assembled, on which less dust remains and which is good in air permeability.
To obtain the above object, the present invention is a commodity display board for displaying commodities, characterized by comprising a flat board main body having a predetermined surface area necessary to display the commodities, and characterized in that many engagement holes for attaching display equipment and permeating air are formed on an entire region of a top surface of the board main body at predetermined intervals.
Also, the present invention is characterized in that the engagement holes are slits each having a predetermined length, and the slit-like engagement holes are arranged in a matrix on the top surface of the board main body.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the engagement holes are formed out of slit-like grooves extending over the enter length of one edge of the board main body, and the slit-like grooves are arranged parallel to one another in large number at predetermined intervals in a direction of the other edge of the board main body.
Furthermore, the present invention is characterized in that the slit-like engagement holes are penetrated into a rear surface of the board main body, and the slit-like engagement holes are formed to be gradually enlarged from the top surface of the board main body toward the rear surface of the board main body.
Moreover, the present invention is characterized in that a width of each of the slit-like grooves is gradually increased from the top surface of the board main body toward the rear surface of the board main body, and a bottom of each of the slit-like grooves is opened to the rear surface while being partially left.
Furthermore, the present invention is characterized in that the display equipment are rolling stopper plates, partition plates, and mounting plates for the commodities displayed on the board main body, the display equipment are held to the board main body by being engaged with the engagement holes, respectively, and constituted to be able to partition the top surface of the board main body into a plurality of regions in accordance with the displayed commodities.
Additionally, the present invention is characterized in that a rib guiding the display equipment is formed on one of an inner wall surface of each of the slit-like engagement holes and an inner wall surface of each of the slit-like grooves.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that coupling mechanisms coupling the adjacent board main bodies to each other are provided at least longitudinal or lateral both ends of the board main bodies so that the top surfaces of the adjacent board main bodies are coincident with each other.
According to the present invention, the commodity display board consists of a flat board main body having a predetermined surface area necessary to display commodities. Due to this, the board main body can be used as the base plate, the back plate, the inclined plate or the like of a cooling case, a wagon or the like to display commodities. Thus, the flexibility of the board main body enhances and the commodity display board can be applied to various modes of use in accordance with the manner in which the commodities are displayed.
Further, according to the present invention, engagement holes are formed on the entire top surface of the board main body at predetermined intervals. Due to this, partition plates or rolling stopper plates can be attached to the board main body using the engagement holes. As a result, the top surface of the board main body can be partitioned in accordance with displayed commodities, the board main body can be changed to various modes of use in accordance with the manner in which the commodities are displayed and the good air permeability of the board main body per se can be ensured.
Moreover, according to the present invention, the engagement holes are formed out of slit-like holes or slit-like grooves and the engagement holes are formed to be gradually enlarged from the top surface of the board main body toward the rear surface thereof. Thus, it is possible to prevent the engagement holes from getting clogged with dust and to easily clean the engagement holes.
Additionally, according to the present invention, adjacent board main bodies are coupled to each other using the coupling mechanisms of the board main bodies. Thus, the area of the commodity display board can be increased longitudinally and laterally, accordingly, the area of the commodity display board can be changed in accordance with the manner in which the commodities are displayed.